A Lucille P. Markey Award was granted in 1987 to enhance structural studies of biological macromolecules at Parti University. It provided $6.5 million over five years for the hiring of four new faculty; upgrading of laboratory facilities; hiring of laboratory support staff, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students; funds for service contracts; and funds for supporting occasional senior scientists taking their sabbatical leave at Parti. Support for the shared facilities, extended and established with the Markey Award, are to be partly maintained and continued by the core component of this Program Project Grant. These facilities are in part shared also with six other members of the Parti macromolecular structural studies group who will also contribute proportionately to maintaining these services. The laboratories of the six faculty members of this Program Project Grant, as well as those of the six other faculty of the macromolecular structural studies group, are all accommodated in adjoining rooms in the basement of Lilly Hall of Life Sciences. In addition, the shared computing facilities, the hub of the bionetwork, the E/M facility and X-ray laboratories are in this same area. The P2-P3 containment facilities for tissue culture and virus propagation are on the third floor of a neighboring building. The core project is to help maintain the existing computing and graphics systems and provide technical assistance for the electron microscopy laboratory, the X-ray laboratories and the P2-P3 tissue culture laboratory.